1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display device, and more particularly, to a plasma display device which can improve heat dissipation characteristics and reduce its thickness by changing a heat radiation structure.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A plasma display panel (PDP) excites a phosphor by vacuum ultraviolet rays (VUV) generated when mixtures of inert gases are discharged to emit light and to display an image.
The PDP can be easily made large, thin, and simple so that the PDP can be easily manufactured and has higher brightness and emission efficiency than other flat panel displays. In particular, since an alternate current surface discharge type three electrode plasma display panel has wall charges accumulated on the surface thereof during discharge to protect electrodes from sputtering generated by the discharge, the AC surface discharge type three electrode PDP is driven at a low voltage and has a long life.
In order to drive the PDP, drivers for supplying driving signals to the electrodes formed on the panel are required.
Much heat is generated in a driving circuit of the PDP, and in particular, a switching operation is performed too frequently for a sustain discharge according to screen brightness. Therefore, too much heat is generated during driving of the PDP, and picture quality characteristics are degraded due to local heat dissipation of the panel.
Moreover, in the case that a heat dissipation device, such as a heat sink, is made large to enhance heat generation characteristics, this results in a cost increase and an increase in the overall thickness of a plasma display device, thereby restricting the design.